For example, DE 101 53 016 A1 has disclosed an arrangement of a cover strip on a linear guide. The guide rail has bores for fastening screws, with a cover strip being inserted into a longitudinal groove of the guide rail. The groove walls of the longitudinal groove have undercuts. Material lips of the cover strip are pressed into said undercuts by means of deformation. This takes place by the cover strip, which is partially inserted into the longitudinal groove, being arranged entirely within the longitudinal groove by being rolled therein. The cover strip is retained in said state by means of a form-fitting connection in the regions of the undercuts in the guide groove. In order for a proper deformation of the material lips by means of the compressive forces exerted on the cover strip to be properly possible, the cover strip is formed from two layers: an upper top layer which is exposed to the surroundings is produced from a corrosion-resistant steel. A deformation layer which bears the material lips is preferably formed from high-grade aluminum. In comparison to steel, high-grade aluminum can easily be plastically deformed.